disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Kallus
Agent Kallus (codenamed ISB-021) is the secondary antagonist from the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels. He is an Imperial agent of the Imperial Security Bureau who assists The Inquisitor and then Darth Vader in hunting down the rebels and the remaining Jedi. He is voiced by David Oyelowo. Background Agent Kallus's job in Imperial Security is to see that everyone remains loyal and anyone who shows any whiff of disloyalty has to be eliminated. He is described as a Rebel hunter, assigned to investigate any sort of incidents that could spark a rebellion against the Empire. He is also skilled in actual combat and rather than leading an attack from afar, he involves himself more in the field. Equipment Agent Kallus dresses in a standard ISB uniform protected by a heavy black armored vest and helmet. For defense carries a modified Lasat Bo-Rifle, which he claimed as a trophy from a defeated Lasan Honor Guard during the falling of the Lasan. Role in the Series Season One Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion When the Rebel's heist of Imperial crates caught attention to the Empire on Lothal, Agent Kallus was brought in to investigate. Kallus wasn't so surprised by all this, noting that he was aware of familiar rebel attacks. Considering these ongoing attacks could signify the spark of a rebellion, he was determined to hunt down those rebels and put an end to their rebellion before it could get a chance to spread. Kallus set up a trap for the Rebels to board an Imperial Transport ship in a attempt to rescue Wookiee prisoners, Kallus and his Star Destroyer came out of nowhere and tractor beamed the two ships to the hanger. However Kallus and his men failed to capture the Rebels but he was able to capture Ezra Bridger and planned to use him as bait, even though Ezra told him he doubted they would come back for him but eventually they did and got away after rescuing Ezra. Kallus and his men showed up on Kessel where they cornered the Rebels trying to rescue their Wookiee prisoners. It was here, Kallus learned of Kanan Jarrus's Jedi identity. He went after Ezra who went to rescue a young Wookiee from a Stormtrooper. Again he lost Ezra and the Rebels but lived to inform The Inquisitor of his findings. The Series In the episode "Droids in Distress", Kallus was contacted by Minister Maketh Tua with news of the Rebels stealing illegal T7 Ion Disruptors for Empire. Thanks C-3PO, he was able to find the Rebels location, and led an attack on them. He challenged Zeb to a bo-rifle duel, and admitted he was responsible for the usage of the Disruptors against Zeb's people. He quickly overpowered Zeb, and just before he could kill him, Ezra's Force pushed him away from Zeb. At the time of the Empire's fifteenth anniversary, Agent Kallus was involved in the search for a Rodian named Tseebo, a member of the Imperial Information Office, who accidentally downloaded half of the Empire's secrets into his cybernetic implants while searching for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. When the Rebels tried to smuggle Tseebo off Lothal, Kallus pursued them but his attempts to capture the Rodian failed after they escaped aboard the Ghost. However The Inquisitor continued the pursue, leading a squadron of TIE Fighters. In "Call to Action", Lothal was visited by Grand Moff Tarkin, who was furious for the failure to deal with the Rebels. Kallus admitted he'd exhausted every resource to capture them, even bringing in one of Darth Vader's Inquisitors, but the Rebels have proven elusive. The next day, Tarkin had the Inquisitor execute Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint for their incompetence and took over the hunt for the Rebels. He ordered Kallus to dispatch probe droids to find the Rebels. Thanks to the probes, Kallus found the Rebels and he and the Inquisitor succeed in capturing Kanan Jarrus. Season Two ''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' Following the rescue of Kanan Jarrus over Mustafar and the death of the Inquisitor, Kallus informed Tarkin that people were beginning to see the Empire as weak and vulnerable. However Tarkin assured him there was no need to worry as the Emperor had sent an alternative solution to deal with the Rebels: Darth Vader. Agent Kallus quickly proved himself to be an admirer of the Sith Lord for his creativity, strategic ability, and obvious war experience. When Tua and Kallus were arguing about more methods to find the Rebels Vader came in and told them they were going to do things his way and told Tua she was to visit Governor Tarkin to account for her failures. Later, Kallus had a probe follow Tua and discovered that she was attempting to defect to the Rebellion. He later escorted her to her shuttle on Lord Vader's orders. When the Rebels attacked and Tua got on the shuttle, Kallus blew it up and framed the Rebels for her murder. Afterwards, he burned Tarkintown and took the inhabitants captive on Vader's orders. When Admiral Konstantine reported that the Rebels got through the blockade and Vader ordered his ship prepared, Kallus imformed the Admiral that the shuttle the Rebels stole had a homing device planted on it and Vader planned to follow them back to their command ship. Kallus later congratulated Vader for his victory. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Agents Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Males